Anything You Do
by Axelkin
Summary: To Ichigo and Uryu, everything is a competition and they have compared their skills in all but one way. Ichigo makes it known and Uryu is never one to turn down a chance to prove he's better than the other. But, it might turn out differently then Uryu expects. IchiUri.


A/N: Err, so I totally tried to ignore this when it came to mind. It was a bit difficult to write because I felt like it was a bit out of place. I don't know. It started out with the title being a thought on "Anything you can do I can do better" theme. Because, let's face it, Kuraski and Ishida are always fighting each other about who's better at stuff. So why not make a fic about it? Um, I don't think I need to tell you guys lemon alert here. Not so much for language, there is some but not a lot. And I tried to keep them in character but after the mess of this thing not leaving me alone for like days, I'm not sure how good of a job I did with that. *sigh. Also, this was difficult because I have another fic I'm currently working on as well as a ton of RL stuff (a lot of other writing projects in that mix too) going on. I should honestly be concentrating on those first. And not to mention I do eventually want to write a chapter IchiUri fic... when I get around to it. So I need to stop writing oneshots... Well, what can I do, these boys do horrible horrible things in my head all day long... Along with many others... boy this was a complete mess... Oi... Well, I hope you guys enjoy anyways!

For all disclaimers and other info please see my profile. Thanks.

* * *

Anything You Do

All they know is how to fight. In the halls, down the street, over the Hallows in the park. Uryu felt his back hit the door and it shut loudly. It was no surprise when Ichigo growled at him. The hotheaded Shinigami was always scowling. Not that he ever blamed Ichigo for the way he looked. Well, okay, maybe he did. But that was what they did. Life, to them, was a competition, something to be fought for and won. Uyru reached up to push his glasses back into place but was cut off by a tanned hand. Hazel bored into him fiercely before it attacked. He remained quiet. For a Quincy never lost to anyone, especially a Shinigami.

_"I bet you'll give up first."_

Those words were hissed between perfectly white teeth just moments before. Uryu rolled his eyes. _"Shut up you idiot."_

He fought back and was shoved harder against the door, Ichigo's bedroom door. Glaring back, Uryu dug his fingers into the other's shirt. How did he get in this position inside Ichigo's room to begin with? Oh yeah, he remembered. _Shinigami and their stupid mouths._ Which at this point was the only thing he could think of.

~Early~

"I don't understand how you got the part, Ishida." Ichigo huffed as they walked away from school. Uryu rolled his brilliant blue eyes. There should not be any doubt he should have the lead in the school play. After all, he was class president, was making the costumes, and was the best actor of his classmates.

"Seeing as my performance was superior to anyone else who auditioned for the roll, I don't see how it's not understandable."

He heard Ichigo make an incomprehensible sound next to him. It was obvious that the other was choking on his words. Uryu did not even have to turn and look at him to know that the orangehead wore a look of baffledness on his face. "Seriously?!" The archer sighed dismally. Of course he was serious, why else would he have even said it? "Then again, I'm not surprised."

"I'm glad you finally see reason." Ichigo made a chuckle that sounded on the edge of being sarcastic. "What?"

"I wasn't talking about _that._"

"Then what were you talking about?"

"That you think you're better at everyone else in everything."

Uryu let out a huffed laugh. "Well, I am certainly better then you." Their age-old conflict: Quincy vs. Shinigami.

"No you're not." Ichigo sounded pissed. Then again, Ichigo always sounded pissed.

"Okay then, Kurosaki," He glared at his classmate who was still next to him. "Name one thing you're better at then me."

Ichigo's hazel sparked as he spoke. "I'm a better swordsman."

"I would hardly compare that hunk of metal to my bow."

"I wasn't." Uryu tried not to shake his head. "If it was just swords I'd win."

"Skill and brute force are two different things. The former is what you lack and I have an abundance of. Even in a sword fight, I'd still win regardless of how much practice I might not have with that particular weapon." Uryu's responses usually tended to be sound. But when fighting with Ichigo, the meaning always had a chance of being eluded. And like that blankness of missed understanding, the Shinigami often resorted to growling. "Are we going in? Or are we going to stand out here until it's dark?"

He hated to admit it, but they were standing directly outside the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo blinked several times before realizing where they were. "Oh, yeah." He fished for the key inside his pocket. Uyru adjusted his glasses and sighed. _Great we're alone..._ at least no one was home to hear them yell at each other.

"It's no wonder why the teacher wanted me to make sure you can remember something as simple as your lines."

"I don't need your help!" Ichigo barked back, eyes glaring with anger. They had been practicing for hours to no avail. It was taking forever for the Shinigami to remember his lines.

"Obviously you do." Taking off his glasses, Uryu rubbed the bridge of his nose. He expected a retort, but nothing came. Pushing his glasses back into place he looked up at Ichigo who was staring at him. "What?"

"N-nothing," He looked away and towards the closet that Rukia had once occupied for months. "I'm just tired."

Uryu huffed. Closing the bound paper, he shoved it back into his school bag. "This is just a waste of time."

"You're doing it again."

"What am I doing, Kurosaki?!" The archer yelled as he stood up and glared down at the Shinigami.

Ichigo jumped up to meet his gaze. "Acting like you're better then me!"

"That's because I am!"

Uryu turned away, fumed and ready to stomp out of the house. "You know what I think, Ishida?"

"No not really."

"I think," Of course Ichigo would ignore him. "You just wanted lead so you can kiss the girl."

"W-what?!" He spun back around in a fit of laughter. It startled the other but the seriousness in his eyes was still there. "I could care less about 'kissing the girl'." Motioning in the air, Uryu emphasized the phase with quotations. "Even if I'd be better at it then you."

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "Let's find out then."

"What-" But Uyru did not get to finish. In fact, he was finding it very hard to speak as something was being pressed up against his mouth. "The hell, Kurosaki?!" He pulled away, fast. Rubbing his lips with the sleeve of his school uniform, Uryu glared at Ichigo. "What was that for?!"

Rolling his eyes as if it was obvious, Ichigo crossed his arms. "That wasn't much of a 'kiss' if you ask me."

He should have ran. Right down the stairs, out of the Kurosaki residence and all the way home. But Uryu Ishida never backed down from a competition. And not only did he never back down, he never lost. Throwing his bag on the floor he hissed. "Fine!" Two could play this game.

Reaching forward, Uryu grabbed the front of the Shinigami's shirt. "Oi!" Pressing their lips together, he forced one quick and hard kiss between them. He pulled away quick, releasing the others shirt and glared.

"Well?" It was not like he was looking for approval.

Ichigo looked only slightly dazed. "It wasn't much of a kiss you'd give for a play."

"Really, Kurosaki?"

The other shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

"For heaven's sake!" He growled and narrowed his azure eyes. Uryu studied the Shinigami. After a moment, he sighed. Ichigo was serious all right. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay then."

Uryu leaned forward. Their lips brushed against each other and slowly he applied pressure as he titled his head slightly. The first two kisses he did not even feel. But this one, Ichigo pressed back and he felt both their mouths part slightly in a strange yet satisfying way. It went on for about a minute before he felt his head start to swim. Yanking away, Uryu reached up and readjusted his glasses.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "See, that was definitely better than- What is wrong with your face, Kurosaki?" Uryu cut off in the middle of his sentence and gawked at Ichigo. The scowl was gone, replaced by something else.

He did not have to wait long to figure out what was wrong. His vision filled with wild brown and orange as his face was attacked yet again. This time it was rough and full of intent of some sort. "Ishida,"

"What do you think-"

"I bet you'll give up first." At first Uryu was confused. Then he understood. He was appalled. "You aren't afraid are you? After all, you're supposed to be better at _everything._" At the same time he was not one to back down from anything. His Quincy pride kept him from doing that and Ichigo knew it.

"Damn you."

There was a fight for dominance. Moving around, Uryu bit down the other's swelling lip and nibbled. If anything, he was not going to be the first to break down. That was when he was shoved against the partially open door. The breath was knocked out of him from the impact and felt the door rattle from the quick impact. He tried to fix his glasses but his wrist was caught and pulled away from his face. Ichigo growled. And Uryu found himself enjoying the sound. _Wait, what?_ He did not have time to think as the Shinigami dove in for another round. Something hot and wet probed into his mouth and flicked. Instinctively, he responded back in kind. After all, he had to show Ichigo who was better at it.

Gripping at the sides of Ichigo's shirt, he tried to push away from the door. But he was firmly held in place. Uryu was so busy with trying to figure out how to unpin himself that he did not notice the hand that slid along his waist and the other that snaked up to the nape of his neck. That is, until Ichigo let go of his mouth. Calloused fingers clawed at his hair and before he knew it, there was something warm on his neck. Uryu was stunned for a moment before realizing that it was the Shinigami's mouth latched onto him, licking, suckling and nibbling at his neck and directly bellow his jaw.

The touch was so hot it ignited his skin. Each spot tingled from the wet lips that traveled with teeth that grazed their way across his flesh. His breathing picked up and his hands began to flex the shirt inside them. Then panic rose and a lump found its way into his throat. _I won't break; I won't be the first to-_ Ichigo bit at the quickening pulse along his neckline. He felt it before he heard his own moan. They both froze in place. Slowly, the other removed his mouth and pulled away to look at Uryu in the face. The panic doubled, the hazel grew smaller and the black dilated almost instantly. "Ishida..."

"Shut up you idiot."

Ichigo grinned right before Uryu leaned forward and pushed their lips back together. There was no way he was going to keep looking into those eyes that he could almost see himself in. Reaching up he gripped at the stupid bright orange hair and pulled it closer. He kissed the stupid lips of the stupid Shinigami who was stupid enough to get them into this stupid position. _Great vocabulary there, genius._ To be honest, Ichigo was pretty stupid in his opinion. Even if the other's mouth was the best thing he had ever felt before. _Shinigami and their stupid mouths._ Then again, there was that large, warm hand at the small of his back that was bringing them closer. The air was hot all around and he let out staggered breaths into their kiss.

He felt his tie loosen and the sound of the silk whizzing as it was pulled away filled his ears. His hands slid from the surprising soft, spiky hair and fell down past the neck and pulled on the shirt until it came apart. Button snapped, clattering on the floor.

"Shit!"

"I'll sew them back on later." Uryu mouthed quickly at him. He hated buttons anyways. They always got in the way. The skin beneath the cloth was just as hot; it warmed his cool fingers quickly. Ichigo took in a sharp breath when he ran his hands over the other's chest causing the progress of his own shirt being unbuttoned to stop. _Got you._ Grinning mischievously, Uryu raked his nails over the sensitive spot again and again until the flesh puckered and became hard. The Shinigami let out a short groan and hurried with the last few buttons of Uryu's school uniform.

The soft cotton of the tail of his shirt was pulled out of his waistband as warm hands slid along the edge of his pants. Then the began to rub in tiny circles. They traveled along his spine and Ichigo panted a kiss behind his ear. "Ya know," Uryu wished he would just shut up. It was like those guys who always talked about girls who never learned how to stop talking. "We can decide who's better right now."

Uryu regained his ability to speak and tried not to sound out of breath. "That's what I thought we were doing, Kurosaki." Somehow he managed to keep his voice steady even with the Shinigami attacking his throat.

Pulling away, Ichigo looked him in the eyes again. They were still dilated, as they seemed to search his. "Well..." The other reached up and hooked his bangs back behind his ear. The warm finger grazed his earlobe gently and trailed down to rest along his collarbone. "How about this. Who ever 'finishes' first looses and has to admit the other is better."

_Sex, Kurosaki's proposing sex._ It was plain and simple. Uryu thought about it. Why in the hell was he even considering it?! _Because it's the only thing we haven't compared our abilities in._ Not that he thought Ichigo had much real live 'practice' at it. _It's not like I have any real experience either._ It would be an ultimate test between them. He just had to last longer. Which was becoming apparent that he would eventually give in by the tightening in his groin. Uryu weighed his options. Ichigo had stamina, but he had knowledge. Books were full of information. Something pressed gently on his lips. A soft kiss, as if testing if he was still alive. He came back to reality to see the glint of silver from his glasses in the reflection of black outlined by speaks of orange and brown. "Okay then," He replied. "Who ever lasts the longest wins."

Then the lips were back. Uryu expected the attack to be full of force. But they were surprisingly tender. The Shinigami worked his mouth over his feverously, yet with an alarming amount of passion. _What does he think he's doing?!_ Then a hand pulled them so close that they fell into each other. Uryu gasped at the feeling of his cool skin against the other's warmth. He could not help but claw at the sides of the tanned flesh.

"So..." He pulled their faces apart. If he concentrated slowly, maybe he could slow the Shinigami down enough to get the upper hand. Ichigo tried to kiss him again, but Uryu tilted his face and lips found his cheek. It flared up to a healthy pink at the sensation. The other continued along his lower jaw. _Who knew Kurosaki could be so gentle?_ He must not think of that right now. "Um, so... I bet you're already hard." His hand found the front of Ichigo's pants. It was already nerve-racking enough that he had agreed to what they were eventually going to do, but Uryu rubbed his palm into the other's crotch. He was met with a twitch and Ichigo's growing excitement. The other gasped at the unexpected, sensitive touch.

Ichigo growled against his neck. If only he could keep the Shinigami from doing that. "So are you." Both his wrists were captured and pinned to his side. Ichigo trusted his hips forward, slamming him into the door again which rattled at the abuse.

Even through the fabric of their pants, Uryu could feel the pulsing member grinding into his hipbone, threatening to rub closer to his own hardness. He managed to bite back half his moan. Ichigo grinned at him. "Fuck," Uryu drawled out.

"I plan on it."

He glared back. Yanking his wrists out from their prison, Uryu grabbed the top of Ichigo's pants and started to fumble with the button and zipper. Leaning forward, he bit at the other's lower lips for good measure. And even though the stupid orange haired, Shinigami just said he was going to actually go through with it all, Uryu found that he actually wanted to get off. A Quincy would never loose a challenge, but the way Ichigo purred those words over his ear made him loose it. He was going to win and get off too.

Ichigo was somehow quicker. He heard his belt clink apart and his pants fall loose. Orange floated down at the same speed the hands were sliding down the fabric. His eyes followed the hands that had grabbed both his boxers and pants to yank them to his ankles. And as quickly as the fabric disappeared from around his arousal came the biggest surprise. Uryu gasped, hitting his head against the door for the third time when he arched back. The Shinigami's lips were tightening around the base of his erection. The wet cavern was hot and he could feel a strong muscle flick around. Grabbing both fists full of orange hair, Uryu rocked into the other's mouth. It felt better than anything he had done to himself.

After a few minutes, Uryu pulled the Shinigami off him and too his feet. He stared; breathing heavily he managed to speak. "Bed. Now." His usually vast vocabulary restricted to simple commands.

The other nodded once before the kiss-fight started again. Uryu kicked off his pants from around his ankles and felt hands push the white fabric off his shoulders at the same time he did, their shirts falling down on the ground in a haphazardly. They staggered as Uryu pressed forward and Ichigo attempted to guide them while walking backwards towards the latter's bed. Finding themselves almost tripping, Uryu shoved the Shinigami away. Ichigo fell back at the impact with his knees along the bed. But a muscular hand still had hold of his thin one. He made a sound of complete surprise as they went tumbling into the surprisingly fluffy sheets.

It took a few moments before he realized they were both lying next to each other, legs tangled together. Something hot traced a line on his chest. "Kurosaki?"

"Did it hurt?" There were multiple lines all over his body. Including the blue scar decorating his sternum. But Ichigo had chosen a different one to touch. It was finally turning white to show it's age.

"Seriously? You're going to ask this now of all times?" Then the other did the most unexpected thing. He leaned forward and licked the scar as if attempting to heal it himself. Ichigo pulled away from the intimate display and moved his wondering hand up past his chest towards the hollow of his neck and to his collarbone. Uryu was still so surprised that he did not notice that the hand did not stop and continued up his neck to push away his hair and- "Hey!" He snapped as his vision turned slightly blurry. "Give them back, Kurosaki!"

"Why?"

"Because, I can't see!" It was not completely untrue. While he could see Kurosaki just fine, if not a tad fuzzy around the edges, he was not able to see past the bed and beyond.

There was a clink of his glasses being set on a side table. "I don't think you really need to see for something like this do you?" His vision filled with the magnificent brown and Uryu felt himself go slightly numb at the words that floated over him seductively. "You only need to feel."

Quickly, Uryu swallowed to make his throat less dry. Reach over, he grabbed the waistband of Ichigo's pants and dragged them closer, hoping that the other had not noticed his excitement growing. "No fair," He stated as he worked on undoing the larger boy's pants. "You've still got cloths on."

Ichigo groaned as his erection was set free from the constriction of the uniform pants and kicked them over the edge. With a dry mouth, Uryu glanced down at it. _T-this might be a problem._ The other was larger then he expected. "Ishida," The voice was sudden and muscular arms encircled his torso, pulling them closer. Their skin nearly touching and for once, Ichigo was avoiding his gaze. "You've always had the unfair advantage."

"What are you talking about?" He briefly saw pink dusted cheeks before he saw the orange. Ichigo bent forward and nibbled at his collarbone, hiding his face from Uryu. Their bodies touched, both hissing as hot flesh grazed against each other, breath hitching and fingers gripping at one another.

Slowly, he reached down with his slender, pale fingers and ran them along the vein pulsing along the underside of Ichigo's shaft. Uryu felt him shutter at the light touch. The other brought his hand down to encircle them both. Gasping, he took hold of the powerful wrists as it slid up and down, pulling them closer with each pull. The bright orange rose up and flushed lips captured Uryu's in a desperate attempt to keep each other from slipping too many sounds at once.

"Mmmm mm mmm mmmm..." He tried to concentrate on the technical things to stay calm.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss. "What?"

"Do you have lube, idiot." It was a statement, not a question. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

Silence followed. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"We'll need it!"

Ichigo blinked as if suddenly remembering something else. "O-oh yeah!"

It was Uryu's turn to roll his eyes. The Shinigami let go of him and rolled over to lean off the side. He heard him fumbled with what ever it was under the bed and finally produced a little tube. Snatching the plastic bottle away, Uryu popped the top and poured some in his hand before returning it to Ichigo. "Tch," He concentrated on rubbing the strawberry scented liquid along his length. It was just like Ichigo to have such a thing. "I guess it's not going to be very hard to win this."

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say. For the next moment, Uryu found himself pinned on his back into the bed. Ichigo was hovering above him, tan legs pressing between his. "Don't think so," He buried his face into Uryu's neck. "My little Quincy." The words were growled over his throat.

"I'm-" He gasped, clinging at the dip in Ichigo's hips, trying to claw his way to pry the other off him. "Not a little-" Another high-pitched gasp took hold as the Shinigami dipped his head to lick at his hardening nipples, taking one into his mouth a suckling gently. He could no longer finish the sentence. Ichigo did not let go for a few moments, as if seeing if he would continue.

Finally he pulled away. "Oh?" A moist hand groped him further down, following the small line of black hair, then sliding down past his arousal and closer to the cleft between his legs. Instinctively, Uryu widen his legs and shifted upward, causing them to rub against one another. "So I guess..." The still slick hand found the tight ring of muscle and started to slowly massage at it, temping to press inside. Uryu knew what it implied and the pain and pleasure that could follow. "That makes you still mine."

_His;_ that's right, Ichigo had called him 'his Quincy'. But Uryu was no one's. No one was allowed to attempt to lay claim to- Ichigo growled along his throat. It rumbled through him and a finger slight pressed pass the threshold and tested at him. Uryu bucked at the sensation, driving the hot appendage deeper.

Ichigo moaned deeply and slowly started to move his finger in and out. Then he was being kissed again. It was deep and possessive. There was a hint of something else as the tongue floated across his and the two muscles danced. He felt their excitements pulse and grind. Uryu tried to place the hint of feeling as another finger was slowly added. They stretched his muscles ever so slowly, preparing him.

Arching his back, Uryu thought of the hard member pressed against his and where the Shinigami was thinking of putting it soon. Hell, he was thinking about it inside him as well. Why was he like this? They both breathed heavily over each other, eyes locked, he could not look away it if would save his life right now, and now he could not help but take the incredibly hot flesh in his hand and work the length in his hand. The air smelt of strawberries and musky. Their musk that was starting to awaken his senses and Uryu pumped the hard arousal as if it was his own. He felt his head began to weep from neglect and excitement. The uncomfortable stretching of his flesh became easier by the second. Although, he had to admit that he had experimented at it a few times when he was alone and aroused. Fingers searched slowly, coming close to their goal but never finding it.

Ichigo took notice of Uryu's grinding and removed his hand to take hold of him. Uryu gasped at the new touch and growled at the missing one. Pulling away, Uryu glared at the confused Shinigami. "As long as you don't stop doing _that_..." He answered Ichigo even though he did not want to finish the whole sentence. How could Uryu let anyone say he was theirs? He was not something to be possessed or taken advantage of. Ichigo slipped his hardened member from Uryu's fingers and he watched the large hands on his thighs push his legs further apart. Positioning himself at Uryu's entrance, Ichigo took his time. "Damn it Kurosaki! Stop thinking about it and get on with it already!" Uryu panted loudly. He was being impatient. He was not sure why, but not only did he want to get off, he wanted it to be Ichigo that did it. Pushing the thoughts aside, he growled.

"Tch," Ichigo replied. "So demanding." Hands steadied him as the other sank in slowly. The other grunted. "Then again... I should've expected sex with you would be like this."

Uryu felt himself tightened and he tried to relax. "What's that supposed to mean?" He tried not to gasp as Ichigo's erection pulsed against his insides. "Y-you haven't thought about it before or some weird shit have you?"

The Shinigami did not answer. Both of them gasped loudly as Ichigo became fully sheathed. Tilting his head to the side, Uryu brought his hand up and bit at it. He tasted the scented lubrication. "Oh my god you feel- nnnhhgg..."

Rolling his eyes, he snorted. For a brief moment he had control over himself. That was until the other started to move. He took slow deep breaths. "You didn't answer me, Kurosaki." He finally managed to speak as the pain started to ebb away. His hands had found Ichigo's strong arms and were digging into them. He squeezed to get the Shinigami's attention. Ichgio grunted. Sweat started to bead along his hairline. "Well?"

Ichigo trusted hard then stopped. White specks filled Uryu's vision for a second and he gasped. His body started to tingle. "You wanna talk about that right now?" He squirmed to rolls his hips forward to get Ichigo to move like that again.

"I..."

The Shinigami pulled out and trusted back in, hitting the same sport before stopped yet again. "You never answered _my_ question either."

"Kuro-saki..." He was breathing hard. Was it so difficult for them to continue? It was started to feel so good. Shutting his eyes he tried to will Ichigo to move again.

"You can't tell me that you have never thought about it before either."

How could he have? Why in the world would he ever think about Ichigo hovering above him possessively, wanting to drive into him. Filled with pain and want. Then again... _The scar..._ It was the one that Ichigo had touched. It was similar in a way. Uryu's need to get Ichigo's attention, the pain of loosing him to something like _that thing_ and never being able to feel the blade of pure emotion trust though him. Maybe he had thought about it before, just in a different way. "Kurosaki, I..." His face flushed and he turned it away. It was not like he should really be embarrassed right now. Not with Ichigo buried deep inside him in an intimate display of- what were they displaying anyways?

"Ishida," The warm breath flowed over his neck as Ichigo leaned forward. Arms sank down and Uryu was forced to find another place to hold onto as Ichigo embraced him. "I-I've... I've thought about it for a long time." _W-what?!_ He swallowed as his throat became dry. "We were just always fighting over something. It just made things confusing; I wasn't sure what to do. All I know is-"

"It was inevitable." Uryu finished for him. His heart started pounding. It was true. Everything was a competition. Even what they were doing now was supposed to be a competition.

"What?" Ichigo finally looked at him, gaping with his deep chestnut eyes.

He cleared his throat. "It was bound to happen with all the tension between us." The explanation flowed out of him.

"Tension?" The Shinigami did not sound convinced. He nodded.

"Yes," Licking his lips, he tried to look away, but-"M-maybe..." The hazel looked as if it was searching, "We both..." Hopeful and longing, "Wanted to..." Uryu was not sure how to finish. Lips answered the silence, soft and innocent despite their position. Azures blinked at the tender touch.

"Yes, Ishida," The words were the most sincere Uryu had ever heard from Ichigo. "I've thought about doing this with you for a long time." This was more than just some stupid competition. Uryu knew now it was a ruse, just an opportune moment that Ichigo could not pass up and... Well, he liked it.

Reaching upward, he kissed the Shinigami on the lips just as the other had. He tested the actions finding his face tingling with heat. There was a want, a need, a desire to feel everything there was to receive from Ichigo. No mater how loud and obnoxious he might be. Blue and brown gazed at each other before falling lidded. Uryu felt the other lean forward and the soft pressure on his lips. It was like their fourth kiss, deep, passionate, yet soft and yielding.

It took Uryu a moment to realize their hips had started to rock again, his lower half being pressed into the bed. He was surprised that Ichigo had managed to stay hard the whole time. Then again, it was Ichigo; he was full of surprises. The Shinigami picked up the pace and soon found the spot that made sparks fly again. Uryu gasped, breaking their kiss to cling helplessly to the shaking body above him. His legs wrapped around the other's waist, giving Ichigo more room and he took it. Rolling them into the mattress, the Shinigami moaned into his neck. "Uryu..."

He gasped at the use of his given name. It sounded so deep and full of emotion on the other's lips. Never had he heard it spoken so lively. It sent shivers down his spine. "Kuro-" He choked on air, unable to call out the other's name. Ichigo hummed a groan. They shifted slightly as the Shinigmai reached down between them and took hold of his forgotten member. It was hard and aching to be touched. He pressed his hands into the nape of Ichigo's neck and arched. "Oh god," Uryu tried not to think as he was drove in to, pulled on, as ecstasy yanked his conscious out of reality. "Please don't stop!"

A strangled cry ripped out of his throat as his release took over. It spilled over his stomach like the name of his deliver from his lips. He felt Ichigo join in seconds after, filling him with hot liquid. They laid there, a tangled mess coming down from their sexual high. "You said my first name."

Uryu glanced over at the head resting on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes he sighed. "You're hearing things, Kurosaki." He turned over to look for something to clean himself up with.

"No, I definitely hear you call me Ichigo." Uryu found a box of tissues. A set of arms wrapped around his waist as soon as he tossed the dirty items in the trashcan. "Besides, you still need to say I'm the best."

He sighed. "You play unfairly, Kurosaki."

There was a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. "I told you, Ishida, you'll always have an unfair advantage over me." The other pulled him down to the bed and fumbled with the sheets. The fabric felt super soft against his over sensitive skin. "Besides, we could always decide best two out of three."

Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Ichigo grinning at him. "Two out of three, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Came the reply. "I need to get you to say my name again anyways." Uryu coughed.

"It's late, Kurosaki. Besides we need to work on-"

"Dumbass, tomorrow is Saturday." That was right. He was going to have to come back tomorrow anyways to work on their lines. "And the play isn't until the end of next week. We've got plenty of time."

Uryu thought about it for a moment. "Best two out of three." He stated mostly to himself. Ichigo sighed and started to nibble at his already tingling flesh. "What if we never figure out who's better?"

"I don't think I'd mind much, what about you?"

He was pulled closer under the covers and hands started to roam again. There was something to say about Ichigo's stamina. "No," Uryu answered after a moment of thought. "I wouldn't mind at all." They smiled at each other and completely forgot what it was they were always fighting about.


End file.
